


ACDC

by gemoprod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Mark of Cain, POV Alternating
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemoprod/pseuds/gemoprod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s back in black</p>
            </blockquote>





	ACDC

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ACDC](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212592) by [hunenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka). 



[](http://firepic.org/)

\- Моя Королева, он зд... - демонша Как-ее-там-зовут не успевает договорить, предложение обрывается вскриком и сдавленным бульканьем. Когда она оседает на пол, Дин, переступив через ее безжизненное тело, входит в комнату. Через открытые двойные двери Абаддон видит, что все остальные ее слуги также убиты. Дин очень основателен, очень тщателен, и очень дотошен в своих убийствах.

\- Я все задавалась вопросом, когда ты придешь, - говорит она ему, удобно устроившись на своей большой кровати, покрытой атласом рубинового цвета. - И, честно говоря, я ожидала тебя раньше.

Он не кажется обиженным ее словами.  
\- У меня была работа, - он ногой выталкивает мертвую демоницу из комнаты и закрывает дверь.

\- Да, тебе было чем заняться, после того, как ты оставил своего брата и начал охотиться самостоятельно. Ты опасен, любимый.  
Если одно только упоминание Винчестера вызывало страх и прежде, то теперь это заставляет демонов практически бежать в панике, настолько кровожадным, безжалостным и смертоносным стал Дин.

\- Такой уж я, - отвечает он с натянутой улыбкой, которая, впрочем, не касается его глаз, и небрежно перекидывает Первый Клинок через плечо, не заботясь крови, капающей на его куртку.

Абаддон тянется, выгибая спину, привлекая внимание Дина к обтянутой платьем груди.  
\- Но ты же не говорить пришел?

Теперь его улыбка более открытая и куда более темная.  
\- Верно.

\- Убери эту штуку и иди сюда.

Он приближается к ней, кладет Клинок на тумбочку из красного дерева и начинает раздеваться. Одежда с тихим шорохом падает к его ногам, кровать прогибается, когда он накрывает Абаддон своим телом и захватывает ее губы в поцелуе со вкусом крови, похоти и боли, лучшим афродизиаком, который она когда-либо знала.

Она стонет и тянется навстречу поцелую, ее руки исследуют его сильную широкую спину, в то время, как он снимает с нее платье и белье. А потом он входит в нее - резко, жестко и больно.

Абаддон отдает также, как и получает. Она кусает, царапает, пытаясь повредить кожу. И это не дурацкая любовная игра - она старается причинить реальную боль, реальный ущерб. Ей нравится, что это делает его еще более жестким, более диким, нравится, как он подается навстречу ее ранящим, травмирующим касаниям, как он ищет, желает их.

Они кончают одновременно, она сжимает зубы на его шее, он впивается ногтями в открытую плоть ее бедер.

Он скатывается с нее и они лежат на прохладном атласе, пытаясь отдышаться.

Абаддон лениво протягивает руку к Первому Клинку, ее пальцы свободно обхватывают древнюю кость. Дин может убить ее этим клинком прямо сейчас, но Абаддон знает, что он этого не сделает. Дин - порождение ада, он сформирован и выкован в его огне, и теперь, получив печать Каина, он наконец позволил тьме поглотить себя, и он не собирается останавливаться.

\- Теперь мы с тобой повеселимся - ты и я, - она отпускает клинок и пододвигается к Дину, так чтобы увидеть огоньки жестоких и зловещих желаний, танцующие в его глазах. - Ты будешь моим личным рыцарем, защищающим свою Королеву.

Он не отвечает, лишь одобрительно мурлыкает, потягивается не торопясь, его мышцы перекатываются под расцарапанной, покрытой синяками кожей. Дин всегда хорошо выглядел, но сейчас он - идеальная машина для убийства - красивее, чем когда-либо. Совершенен.

\- Начнем с того, что избавимся от Кроули, - Абаддон подходит к зеркалу, надевая платье, сглаживая складки и отряхивая пылинки. Она - Королева, и она должна заботиться о том, как выглядит со стороны. - А затем разберемся со всеми, кто переметнулся на его сторону. Мое правление будет бесподобным, непревзойденным.

\- У твоего плана есть лишь одна слабость, - замечает Дин спокойно и дружелюбно. Он стоит прямо за ней, все еще голый, его губы ласкают ее кожу, пока он говорит.

Она хмурится.  
\- Какая?

\- Я.

В зеркале Абаддон видит, как Дин размахивается, Первый Клинок движется к ее шее, и она понимает, что ей не хватит времени избежать удара.

[](http://firepic.org/)

Услышав звук открывающейся двери, Кроули убирает в сторону книгу и поднимает взгляд.  
\- Все прошло хорошо? - спрашивает он, хотя уже знает ответ. Он прочитал его в жесткой усмешке, играющей на лице Дина, зловещем блеске его глаз.

\- Абсолютно, - отвечает Дин и открывает большой зеленый вещевой мешок, который ранее бросил у своих ног. - Я даже принес тебе небольшой сувенир.

\- О. Неплохое украшение, - Кроули держит голову Абаддон за копну рыжих волос и наблюдает, как она покачивается в его руках. Чистый шок, запечатленный на ее лице, просто бесценен.

\- Так тебе нравится? - усмешка Дина теперь озорная и заговорщическая, но за ней ему не удается скрыть, как он ожидает похвалы, похлопывания по спине, как охотничья собака, пытающаяся понравиться своему хозяину. Он по сути и есть охотничья собака.

К счастью Кроули хороший хозяин, он никогда заставляет своих собак долго ждать. В конце концов, поощрение играет жизненно важную роль в создании идеальных условий для адаптации.  
\- Мне очень нравится. Ты преуспел, мой мальчик. Я так горжусь тобой.  
Удивительно, но Дин стремится навстречу ласковому прикосновению, сияет от гордости, услышав похвалу от Кроули.

Дин оказался таким уязвимым после того, как был вынужден покинуть Сэма. Ему всегда был нужен кто-то, кто сказал бы ему, кем он является на самом деле. Он всегда определял себя своими отношениями с семьей и друзьями, всегда смотрел на себя чужими глазами. И поэтому, оставшись в одиночестве, он был полностью потерян.

До тех пор, пока Дина не нашел Кроули, не удовлетворил его жажду близости и одобрения, и использовал его, чтобы обучить охотника, превратить его в верное, послушное, совершенное животное.  
\- Мое прекрасное, красивое, смертоносное животное, - говорит он вслух, наслаждаясь замешательством, мелькнувшем на лице Дина. Он знает, что этот мужчина любит, когда его называют красивым и идеальным, и ненавидит, когда о нем говорят как о питомце Кроули. Но он никогда не возражает, потому что, как бы он к этому не относился, он - животное и хорошо обученное вдобавок ко всему.

Все, что потребовалось - лишь немного любви. Просто обещание, просто маленький проблеск надежды. Будь хорошим мальчиком, делай, как я говорю, и я никогда не покину тебя, и никогда не отпущу. И Дин был его и только его, сердцем, душой и телом.

Ну, сердце и душа - само собой. А вот тело… На нем - ушибы, на шее Дина - следы от укусов, и Кроули не помнит, чтобы оставлял их там. Гнев, при мысли, что кто-то еще кроме него касался этого тела, почти застает его врасплох.  
\- Ты трахнул ее, не так ли?

\- Это то, что она ожидала, - Дин небрежно пожимает плечами, но выглядит при этом нахальным ублюдком, довольным, что вызвал вспышку ревности в Кроули. - Я должен был дождаться, когда она потеряет бдительность.

\- А потом ты отрубил ей голову, - Кроули вынимает из рук Дина Первый Клинок и позволяет ему упасть на мягкий ковер. Теперь и у Дина и Кроули руки свободны. Он устраивается в большом кожаном кресле, раздвигает ноги и это выглядит как приглашение.

\- Да, - голос Дина подрагивает от возбуждения, он легко и изящно опускается на колени, его ловкие пальцы уже расстегнули молнию на брюках Кроули, и в скором времени прикосновение пальцев заменяется прикосновением его умелых соблазнительных губ.

\- Лучше? - спрашивает Дин и, как всегда, подается вперед, ожидая услышать похвалу.

\- Намного лучше, - кивает Кроули и прикрывает глаза, размышляя, что следует предпринять первым делом теперь, когда Абаддон мертва. Он должен будет разгрести бардак, который она натворила в его Аду, восстановить систему сделок на перекрестках, удостовериться, что этот бизнес возвращает свой авторитет. Это не будет легко.

Мысленно прикидывая стратегии дальнейших действий, Кроули слышит, как Дин перемещается по комнате. Мягкая поступь по ковру, тихий звук открываемой бутылки, позвякивание кубиков льда, наконец стакан помещен в его раскрытую, ждущую ладонь.

Не открывая глаз, так, чтобы в полной мере насладиться напитком, Кроули делает глоток виски и счастливо стонет.

Он так расслаблен в этот момент, что успевает лишь услышать свист клинка, разрезающего воздух, когда становится слишком поздно.

[](http://firepic.org/)

Вода обжигающе горячая, пар плывет по шикарной ванной комнате гостиничного номера Кроули. На этот раз Дин позволяет себе понежится под струями душа и после того, как смыл с себя следы засохшей демонской крови и спермы. Кроули был невероятно находчив и с ним, учитывая все обстоятельства, было даже интересно. Но как только он перестал приносить пользу, не было ни одной причины оставлять его в живых и вероятно тысяча причин - избавиться от него.

Даже грустно, насколько доверчивыми оказались и Кроули и Абаддон, насколько уверенными они были в том, что поняли Дина, думая, что он был слишком сломан и разбит, чтобы функционировать самостоятельно. Они оба видели в нем лишь то, что хотели видеть, и Дин позволил им это, использовал их жажду власти, их уверенность в себе против них же.

Мой личный Рыцарь, сказала Аббадон. Мое красивое смертоносное животное, сказал Кроули. Что ж, они оба были неправы. Дин не их, он вообще не чей-либо, он принадлежит лишь самому себе.

Он - просто Дин, и ничего сложного в нем нет. Никаких скрытых замыслов, никаких подсознательных желаний, никаких подводных камней. Он не ищет любви, семьи, власти, или что там напридумывали себе Кроули и Абаддон, пытаясь разгадать его, когда разгадывать было нечего. Дин - охотник, он делает свою работу, убивает так много злых сукиных детей, как только возможно, начиная с верхней части списка.

И, кажется, он чертовски хорош в этом. Тот факт, что он получает при этом удовольствие - не более, чем приятный бонус.

Он одевается в новую, чистую одежду, собирает сумку. Осмотрев вещи Кроули, он берет все полезное и ценное, что может найти. Нет никакого смысла оставлять все здесь, потому что это - от демона.

Теперь можно идти.

Чувствуя себя художником, Дин проводит некоторое время, устраивая две отрезанные головы на журнальном столике, пока не остается полностью довольным конечным результатом. Это своеобразное послание оставшимся демонам. Довольно наглядное в своем стиле.

Под влиянием момента Дин берет телефон, делает снимок и нажимает "Отправить".

Сэм перезванивает ему почти сразу же.  
\- Чувак, ты действительно сделал это. Ты получил их обоих.

\- Удивлен? Думал, что я сошел с рельс и присоединился к ним?

Тишина на другом конце провода длится недолго, но достаточно, чтобы заметить ее.  
\- Дин…

\- Все в порядке, Сэм. Я не виню тебя, да я и не имею права это делать. Когда мы в последний раз виделись, я действительно запутался.

\- Но теперь нет, - говорит Сэм, и Дин знает, что он имеет в виду.

\- Да.

Наступает молчание, не такое неловкое, как во время их случайных телефонных разговоров в последние несколько месяцев, но все же немного напряженное, неуютное. Дин громко откашливается.  
\- Думаю, мне пора.

\- Да, конечно.

\- Передавай привет Касу.

\- Обязательно.

Дин уже собирается вешать трубку, но сила привычки и искреннее беспокойство берут над ним верх.  
\- Береги себя, Сэмми, хорошо?

Сэм улыбается, Дин уверен в этом, потому что его голос мягкий, когда он отвечает:  
\- И ты, Дин.

Звуковой сигнал возвестил о конце разговора. Дин по-прежнему стоит посреди комнаты с двумя демонскими головами и смутным ощущением одиночества, ведь независимо от того, что произошло между ним и Сэмом, Дин всегда будет скучать по своему брату.

Это вовсе не значит, что он не сможет жить самостоятельно. Потребовалось время, чтобы привыкнуть, но теперь он в порядке.

Ему действительно лучше. Теперь он охотится соло, а стало быть, рядом нет Сэма, прикрывающего его спину, и сам он не должен прикрывать Сэма. Ему не нужно отвлекаться от борьбы с тварями на то, чтобы защитить брата или кого-либо другого, с кем Дину приходилось охотиться вместе. Поэтому он стал сильнее - ни слабых мест, ни ахиллесовой пяты.

Это может показаться странным, но впервые в жизни Дин чувствует себя совершенно свободным. Только он, Импала и дорога. И, конечно, монстры, жить которым осталось совсем недолго, потому что у Дина есть кольт и Клинок.

Осталось сделать лишь одну вещь.

[](http://firepic.org/)

Начинается гроза. Пчелы беспокойно гудят и стремятся укрыться в ульи.

Даже Каин беспокоен. Приближается что-то еще, не только гроза, и он может чувствовать это в своей крови и в пульсирующей коже на правом предплечье, там, где раньше была метка.

Он достает из холодильника пиво, когда до его слуха с улицы доносится рокот двигателя. Вместо одной бутылки он берет две, садится за стол и ждет.

\- Дин.

\- Каин, - охотник кивает в приветствии, глаза привычно сканируют комнату на предмет любых возможных опасностей. Он держит Клинок так привычно, будто оружие всегда принадлежало ему, и Каин чувствует маленький укол сентиментальной ревности. Дин входит, берет стул и садится, принимая предлагаемое Каином пиво и делая долгий глоток. - Хорошая вещь.

\- В холодильнике есть еще.

\- Отлично.

Пауза.

\- У тебя было много забот в последнее время.

Губы Дина искривляются в ухмылке.  
\- Опять читал надписи на стенах демонских туалетов?

\- В общем, да. Ты не поверишь, что там о тебе пишут.

Ухмылка превращается в широкую, полноценную усмешку.  
\- Поверю, учитывая, что часть этих надписей я сделал сам.

Каин усмехается в ответ.  
\- Что ж, а некоторые надписи сделал я.

\- Правда?

\- Да, правда.

\- Чувак, это круто.

Больше они ничего не говорят, просто пьют в тишине.

Каин использует возможность открыто наблюдать за охотником. Дин выглядит хорошо, он больше похож на себя, чем тогда, когда они встретились в первый раз. Энергичный и сосредоточенный, но в то же время удивительно расслабленный, непринужденный.

Он не удерживается и задает вопрос  
\- Что произошло с бородой?

\- Сбрил.

Через некоторое время Дин встает и приносит им еще два пива. Каин замечает, что даже двигается он по-другому, стремительно и немного бесцеремонно, но со спокойной, тихой уверенностью.

\- Ты, кажется, не слишком зависишь от метки.

\- Ты имеешь в виду тьму? Жажду крови? - Дин фыркает, затем пожимает плечами. - Во мне всегда это было, я всегда с этим работал. Просто теперь стало больше. Я могу всем этим управлять.

Охотник говорит об этом, как о чем-то несущественном, но они оба знают, что это не так. У Дина внутри живет зверь, сильный и свирепый, и справиться с ним - непростая задача. Так легко поддаться его инстинктам, отпустить его, дать свободу. Но Дин не делает этого, и не собирается делать. Он по-прежнему знает свою цель, правильную или нет. По крайней мере, сейчас.

\- Со временем легче не станет, - медленно говорит Каин, вспоминая собственный опыт. - Будет только хуже.

Дин кивает, серьезно задумавшись над его словами.  
\- Я уже заметил.

\- У меня была Колетт, чтобы удерживать меня. Сначала она, затем ее память. Возможно тебе тоже нужно найти...

\- Нет.

\- Как насчет твоего брата?

\- Нет, - Дин непреклонен. - Сэм хотел, чтобы я перестал играть в героя, заботливого старшего брата. Единственный способ сделать это - не быть с ним больше. Наши пути разошлись, навсегда.  
Он не кажется расстроенным или разозленным, его тон сухой и равнодушный, но чувствуется, что Дин пытается спрятать за ним что-то.  
\- Эй, по крайней мере это лучше, чем если бы я его убил, верно?

\- Ты не имеешь ни малейшего представления, - Каин все еще может видеть шок недоверия, смешанный с предательством и болью на лице Авеля так же ясно, как в тот день, когда он убил своего брата тысячи лет тому назад. Внезапно это поражает его. Он так устал. Он старый и очень, очень усталый. Его взгляд постоянно возвращается к Клинку, лежащему на столе.

Дин замечает этот взгляд.  
\- Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я сделал это.

\- Да.

\- Прямо сейчас?

\- Нет, сначала допьем пиво.

Но молчание, которое следует за этим, больше не легкое и дружелюбное, это в нем тяжким грузом висит надежда на конец, который Каин так ждал с тех пор, как умерла Колетт.

\- Что ты собираешься делать потом? - спрашивает он чтобы скоротать время.

\- Ну, теперь, когда крупные демонские боссы ушли.., - в голосе Дина сквозит гордость, заслуженная гордость, - я думаю, что займусь охотой на некоторых ангелов.

Каин слушает Дина, говорящего оживленно о своих планах убийства последнего оставшегося архангела и ангела по имени Гадриэль. Человек излучает энтузиазм, энергию и решимость, столь молодую и полную жизни, что Каин делает усилие, чтобы подавить очередной укол ревности.

Он чувствует облегчение, когда Дин наконец ставит пустую пивную бутылку на стол. Каин закончил свою некоторое время назад.

Пора.

\- Готов?

\- Да.

Они встают.

Дин поднимает Клинок.


End file.
